The Blood Rose Alchemist
by Sammythefangirl
Summary: Solis wants revenge over a man who ruined her life. After befriending the Elric bros, she goes through their adventure. Her father's research over blood alchemy may also be either a blessing or a curse, for many people want her dead for it. Would she be able to find out how everything came to be? and can a certain golden haired boy help her? EdxOC story is WAY better than summary.
1. Sweet Nightmare

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
and I can't trust anything now  
and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
something's gone terribly wrong  
you're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

* * *

Solis re-wrapped her hand while she knelt next to the still-breathing man. She wiped the blood on her cheek and smirked before standing up and observing her victim. Her cold turquoise eyes searched all over the man before spotting a familiar pin. She frowned when she heard voices close by. She roughly ripped the pin from the man's blue uniform and ran to turned a sharp corner of the alley only to run into something.

_CLUNK!_

She rubbed her head. "Ow…" Solis murmured. She felt as if she ran into something metal- Solis gasped when she stared at the body of armor in front of her. "I'm sorry, Miss!" The (little boy?) voice frantically apologized. She laughed and stood up. She brushed her pants and adjusted her crop top then smiled.

Before the person could speak, she knocked them down and ran even faster. Finally, after running a good few minutes, she lightly jogged and stopped when she reached the train station. "That was too close, Solis." I said to myself quietly before purchasing a ticket for a train ride to Central.

She sat in an empty booth originally for 4 people. She stared out the window and smiled at what she newly discovered. Plus, with the money she stole from the man she killed, it would be enough to buy food for the whole week. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar noise.

_CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK!_

She looked up at the armor boy. She raised an eyebrow at a golden-haired boy who was an inch taller than her. The golden hair boy had a red coat with black leather pants, a black shirt, and boots. He was also wearing gloves, which was odd since it was the middle of spring.

"Hey! It's you from earlier!" Armor boy spoke up. I raised BOTH my eyebrows as my lips frowned. My white bangs covered my eyes, so I blew it and gave the two boys a quizzical look. "Yeah, um why are you here?" I asked. I saw a chain on the golden haired boy's pants. _A State Alchemist? Shit! The military must have found out! _A single sweat rolled down my head.

"We would want to know if we could sit here, since the other booths are full." The armor boy spoke up. I glanced around the train cart, and he was true. Many families and friends accompanied each other in the booths, making my heart ache a little. I nodded my head slowly before staring out the window.

I closed my eyes. "So, you're a state alchemist, huh? How old are you?" I asked monotone, my eyes still closed. "Oh. I'm 15, and yes, I am a state alchemist." The blonde said as I opened my eyes to see him sit straight with his chest slightly puffed out. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I put my shoulder length white hair to the side. "That's cool. I'm 15 too and I can't even do basic alchemy!" I joked. I held my hand out. "I'm Solis. You are?" I asked. "Edward Elric and here is my brother, Alphonse." Ed pointed towards armor boy-Al.

Before giving my hand gesture back, Ed stared at my hand with slight widen eyes. I looked at my hand and smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Hehe, I got a nosebleed and forgot that I had it on my hands." I said as I wiped it. My hair also had little blood on it. He shook my hand AFTER the blood was off.

I fell asleep after that little incident. My dream was another nightmare.

_The image of __**Him**__ walking towards me as he laughed made me shudder. In the other hand of his was a butcher knife. I cried silently as he towered over my cradling position. He grabbed my waist-length hair and chopped it. My white hair was stained with blood on the tips. I cried as he then threw punches and kicks as I cried. He smiled at me and started to kiss me as I cried more. He caressed my lightly tanned face before making his way towards my neck. I made no effort as he started to kiss and touch me everywhere. He took each clothing I had on as he slowly made his lips down my neck. I was crying silent sobs as he finally had all my clothes off, then inserting his- _

But before I could finish my dream, someone shook me, to wake me up. I groaned and opened my eyes. There was Ed looking at me with concern and curiosity while Al stood behind him. I looked at them, my turquois eyes filled with fear and relief. I had cold sweat and was crying. They didn't question me as they told me that we stopped at Central (since they asked me a while ago where I was heading.)

I stretched as I rubbed my light tanned arms while exiting the train cart. I cracked my back and neck before smiling, forgetting my recent nightmare. "To Central HQ!" I said to myself with glee, my voice cracking a bit. I was walking when I heard someone call me.

"Hm? What is it, Al?" I looked up at the tall armor. "Oh! I heard you were going to HQ and me and brother thought if we could come with you since we are also heading that way." He asked me. I smiled. "Sure!" I said. Maybe I could trust them even though they are in the military.

All 3 of us walked in silence until we reached HQ. I smirked and walked in.

Apparently, the Elrics are visiting Roy Mustang, like me. I smiled and walked with them to his office. I opened the door with a loud bang.

There was Roy, who looked up from all the paperwork, his teammates around the office looked at us three with curiosity. He smiled at me and the brothers. "Welcome back Fullmetal. I see you have finally gotten yourself a girlfriend, let alone someone smaller that YOU." Roy said with a smirk. Ed seemed like he was about to explode while he face was either red from anger or embarrassment while the faintest blush went across my face.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Ed said with rage as he clenched his fists. I laughed and walked to Roy's desk and slammed my hands on his paperwork. He gave me a quizzical look but hid it with a smug smirk. "Oh, you must be the newcomer, Solis, was it?" He said with amusement in his eyes. I smiled and placed my hands on my hips.

"The one and only!" I said with a triumphant smirk. "How do you know her?" Al said while pinning his raging brother, Ed, on the floor, who replaced his anger with curiosity. "None of your business." I said with a huff. Ed glared at me as I gave him a smug smile. Roy threw the brothers out the door while his teammates also scurried out the office. After the door closed, Roy replaced his cocky face with a serious face. A few minutes past until he spoke up. "Why are you here?" Roy finally asked me. I shrugged and sat on his couch. "We already placed your family-" I cut him off. "They are my foster family, Roy. The only reason I want them protected is so I wouldn't go through the stupid foster system." I said harshly. He sighed and continued. "Then why are you here?" He asked. I gave a defeated sigh. "Have you found **Him** yet?" I asked in an icy tone. I wanted that bastard dead. "No, it's almost been 4 years. Do you really want to find him-" I cut him off once again. "Of course I want to find the bastard! **He** killed my family! Don't you think **He **should get what he deserved?!" I said while tears were threatening to spill. He sighed and gave me a soft look. He really reminded me of my dad. This thought made me cry, as I sat down on the floor and placed my face in my bandaged hands.

Roy looked at me then came to me to comfort me. I just gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeated more to myself than Roy. He just smiled. "You know, you could become a state alchemist to find Him." He said. This made my blood boil. _Literally. _"For the last time, my alchemy power is not something I'm proud of Roy. You should know since I attacked you when you first found me." I smirked when I remembered such nice memories. "I know, but if you want to find **Him**, you must risk things. I knew your father well; he did a good job with his research, you should be fine. Now send the Elric brothers in." He said before shooing me out. I just pouted but then smiled and left. I walked out the door and sighed. "Roy wants you, Ed and Al." I said before walking away. I walked around HQ while talking to Riza Hawkeye.

"Hey, Solis!" Havoc called out. I smiled at the handsome blonde. "What's up?" I asked. He grinned at me while his cigarette was in his mouth. I frowned slightly. "It's too bad you are only 15. I would so date you." He said while making me blush. Riza just sighed and shook her head at the older boy's intentions. "You know I only think of you as an older brother, right?" I said before he laughed. "I'm messing with ya! But if Ed even tries to flirt with you, just call me!" I blushed even harder. Imagining the golden haired boy making a move on me made my stomach feel funny.

"Hey! I'm not going to try anything!" A voice said behind Havoc. There was a pissed off Ed with his brother trailing after him. Havoc looked pale as he sheepishly smiled. "Hehe, just kidding Chief!" Havoc said while Ed just huffed. I just stood there before an evil plan formed in my head. Judging by Havoc's smirk, I must have been smiling like a mad man. "So you mean to say you don't think I'm pretty, Ed?" I said with a fake pout. He blushed and started to stutter. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! You are very pretty! I'm just not into you!" He said with his hands up defensively. My frown deepened. "So you aren't into me? I thought we had a spark." I said with crocodile tears. Seeing his face made me want to laugh. Finally breaking in, I laughed. Havoc laughed with me. Riza gave in as well and laughed with us."I'm just joking with you Ed!" I said through laughs. He just smirked and laughed with us. After, Havoc thought he would offer us to dinner with the rest of the team. I said sure while Hawkeye agreed too. Ed and Al said they could, and soon we were off to Havoc's apartment.

Little did I know, **He** was watching me from a far distance. Plotting something.

* * *

lol i lied. i wanted to post this new story now and since i am very impatient, i posted it now! lol also follow my other story, Old tears and New friends.

i hope yall like it! 33


	2. Blood Alchemy and Brownies

_Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

After the dinner at Havoc's place, Solis and the Elric brothers walked down the dark street of Central. Solis' senses tell her something or _**someone **_was following her, but she didn't pry. She and Al were having small talk here and there. Ed and Al- mostly Al- offered her a walk to her apartment, which wasn't far from Hughes' place. Anyway, Solis felt a presence behind her, so she turned only to see a tall, black streetlamp that looked like all the other. She stopped as she heard rustling and footsteps nearby.

Time slowed down as a hooded figure ran past Solis. In an instant, Solis drew her dagger, which was in her back pocket. She jumped as Ed clapped his hands and transmuted something on his arm into a blade. She couldn't question how the boy how he did alchemy with no circle since they were in a fight. Al quickly drew a transmutation circle to make a wall to block the hooded figure.

The person grunted before clapping his hands and transmuted a spear, like Ed. Ed had a shocked look before attacking the man. As Ed and Al threw punches and kicks, I un-bandaged my hand. A thin slash was on my palm of my right hand. As soon as the blood started to ooze, it dripped off my palm and transmuted/transformed into a blood scythe. I grinned and started to run at the target, which had a shocked face. I hesitated after seeing who it was but continued my blow and sliced the person, my bloody scythe made sizzling noises as it came in contact with the person. My blood was like acid, it burned the area I sliced. I panted and drew a transmutation circle with my blood and transmuted a bottle. Inside the bottle was a small amount of my blood. I transmuted my blood as an acid, and slowly made the person drink it. I guess I had a wide grin on my face because the look on Ed's face was of pure horror.

After the person's chest was collapsed since the acid ate the person's insides, I stood up and re-wrapped my hand. Ed and Al just stood there. I uncloaked the figure. It was a military officer. A familiar pin caught Solis' eye. She roughly ripped it off the man's torn uniform. She placed the pin in her pocket.

"So, who wants to eat at my place?" Solis asked as if the fight never happened. Ed and Al just stood there frozen as Solis grabbed their arms and led them to her apartment.

After slamming her apartment door, Solis turned her heels to face the still frozen Elric brothers.

"Don't tell anyone." Solis said with a calm, yet dangerous tone. Ed nodded furiously then raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that with your blood?" Ed asked as Al nodded. Solis shrugged. "My dad was doing alchemy research on blood shape shift. He did alchemy on me and I got the power of bending my blood and controlling it. But my blood was always acidic." Solis said as she had a sadden look on her face, but her eyes showed a different emotion. Rage.

Ed was thinking about how Solis wasn't telling them the whole truth, but didn't pry further. Silence took the room until it was Al who spoke up. "He did alchemy on you?" He asked. Solis nodded. "Yeah. So Ed, how can you do alchemy without a transmutation circle? I don't see any inner transmutation circles on your gloves." Solis asked. She changed the subject as her turquois eyes studied the blonde boy. Ed stiffened at her stare. "Brother, equivalent exchange, she told us her story, we tell her ours." Al said calmly as Ed started their story.

An hour or so passed before Ed finished his story. Solis knew he wanted to cry, but didn't. She admired him for that. He was slightly frozen as Solis patted his back for comfort. She felt so much pain for them, and she tried to pity them, but she was selfish. She didn't tell them her full story, because then they would never talk to her. All she need right now is a friend.

"Solis?" Al asked for the white haired girl as she was making food in her small kitchen. "Yes Al?" Solis asked. "Where are you from? I have never met someone like you before, we've met Ishvalans, but their eyes are red, and yours is turquoise." He said. "Half Ishvalan, but I'm not sure what the other half is." She said as she placed a plate of cookies on the table. Ed took one and ate while Solis intertwined her fingers and placed them under her chin. Her bangs were cascading over her left eye while a messy small braid was made on her right side. She was smiling as Ed finished the plate full of cookies. "That was delicious!" Ed said. Soils knew just how to make everyone happy, except for herself.

There she goes again with the self-pity. Selfish Bitch she is.

She stood up and stretched. "Well, unless you guys want to walk at 2 AM to your place, you can stay here." She placed a blanket over her couch and a pillow. She got a book on alchemy with blood and handed it to Al. "Here, I know you can't sleep in that armor. Good night." She patted the armor's back and walked to her bedroom and shut the door. Solis hoped that she wasn't burning up (literally, her blood was boiling) like she always does when she tries to show emotion, and she hoped she didn't burn Ed or Al.

Ed didn't realize he was holding his breath until Solis left the room. When she was patting his back, her hand felt hot even when he was wearing his coat. Al's back was simmering a little. He glanced at the door Solis closed. He shrugged and walked to the bed. After getting comfy, he lied there looking at the ceiling. A million questions were buzzing around his head as they all led up to one big question: Who was Solis?

"Al." Ed said. He heard a book close and a small movement. "Yes, brother?" Al asked. "I have a feeling Solis wasn't telling us the truth." Ed said bluntly as Al made a gasp. At first Al was shocked, but then he realized that Solis' story **did** sound odd. The brothers soaked in the silence and finally, Ed fell asleep, even though his brain was active.

Morning came pretty soon after the discussion Ed and Al had. Ed yawned as he stretched and placed his legs limply off the couch. After rubbing his eyes, he turned to Al, who was reading another book. Al looked up from his book and greeted his brother good morning. "Solis left early. She said that she needed to run to HQ to find Mustang. She left some brownies." Ed lightened up at the sound of brownies and ran to the table. He saw a note that was on the plate of ingredients. He was puzzled and scanned the note.

_Ed, I was running out of time so I left the ingredients for brownies. _

_Just do your clapping and transmute the ingredients. _

_Oh, and please wash the plate._

_-Solis._

Solis' neat handwriting was written in red ink. Ed hoped it was ink.

After getting the ingredients together, Ed grinned as he successfully transmuted the plate into nice brownies. He munched on them as he read some of Solis' alchemy books on blood. He saw some lines under sentences. He scanned the book and flipped the pages until a piece of paper fell. Ed picked it up, immediately the writing of Solis'. It was a way to make her father's research on blood controllable.

One roughly drawn picture was a complicating transmutation circles and a second picture was a similar circle but seemed to be reversed in a way. It had odd pictures and writing Ed didn't understand. He gasped when he realized this circle was a lot like the circle he used to transmutate his Mother. Did Solis' father do human transmutation on the girl? That seemed… cruel.

Before he finished looking at the paper, the front door was opening, signaling Solis' return. Ed hastily put the paper in the book, and setting the book down. Solis entered the room and she wasn't alone.

She was with Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Ed, we need to talk. You may suspect that I wasn't telling you and Al the truth because I wasn't. I talked to Mustang and we both agreed to a point." Solis finished and nodded towards Mustang.

Mustang had a serious face. "This is serious things, Fullmetal. Solis would like to make a favor from us." Before Mustang finished, Solis spoke up.

"I need you to help find the man who killed my family."

Man that was a mental blow to Ed's brain.

**(A/N: I was going to end the story here, but I wanted to make an even more dramatic cliffhanger! *evil laugh!*)**

"What?" Ed asked, flabbergasted. Solis looked at him uneasily.

"Maybe I should tell you my whole story." Solis said before she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were blood red. She had a serious face as she paused before speaking.

"My father successfully did human transmutation: I am his result."

Ed's brain exploded.

* * *

There, chapter 2! oh, and this follows fma:brotherhood. sorry for the cliffie! 33 also read my Ouran High school host club fanfic: Old tears New friends!

thanks for reading and stay tuned! (and sorry for Solis' constant personality change, but that is how she is! She's just and emotional wreck.)


	3. Pink Cheeks and Green Eyes

**This story will actually be an OCxOC (Solis and a new character…) and EdxWinry and then some mix ups like EdxSolis and WinryxDifferent!OC and it gets crazy...**

**Now we can continue! Enjoy!**

* * *

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
No I won't give in _

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

ED POV:  
Solis dropped on the floor, knocked out, after telling us her story.

Flashback (while Solis was telling her story…)

"_My dad was an alchemist who served at the Ishvalan war. Mustang was good friends with him, and so was Hughes. He was known as the Blood Alchemist, because he would use his blood for various reasons; His blood can control other's blood (making them move or freeze) he can also use his blood as a bomb by splattering his blood on his target, and his most known was making his victims drink his acidic blood. He was a man who would do anything for his country, but what he did was too much, so he was executed after killing some of our own military officers for "not obeying" the Furer's orders. But before he was killed, he and my mother snuck out and did human transmutation on me when I died when I was 3. After I was re-incarnated, he surrendered himself and left my mom with his friend."_

_Solis said the word "friend" with so much hatred, must be the man who killed her family. Ed soaked in all the information while Al sat there silently. Mustang spoke up. "You see, the man that Solis' father left her family with was the same man who killed Solis' family." _

"_He killed my mother, two little brothers, my older brother and my baby sister." Solis eyes turned a dark red, almost black. _

"_Why can your eyes change color, Solis?" Solis blinked at Al's question before smirking. "My mother's eyes changed color too. All the people in my family had different eye colors, my two little twin brothers' was sea green, my older brother's was grey, my little sister's was purple, and my father's was red. Mine changes color and so did my mom. We all had the same hair color too except for father though." _

"_That's cool!" Ed said, trying to cheer the gloomy mood. Solis smiled before her eyes turned black. "He said me and my mom were freaks." Solis gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. Ed stopped smiling and gave her a pitiful look. Mustang looked at the two 15 year olds. "Who is this man anyway, Solis?" Al asked. Solis face paled. _

"_He is the same man who started Ishvalan war, he just framed it on another soldier. He had a new identity when the actual war started and after the war, when we found out he was gone and portrayed Solis' father." Mustang said, since Solis was trembling. Solis wrapped her arms over her chest as she brought her knees up to her chest. Hawkeye comforted the said girl as she stared intensely at the floor, her bright orange eyes filled with fear. "H-he would always shape shift into father because my mom would always say she missed him. He tried to comfort us my being my father." Solis wasn't crying, but her voice cracked. Ed just looked at her, with odd emotions in his eyes. "I don't know what he looks like anymore; He killed Toby… then Martin and Sam… and then baby Lily…-"Solis dropped on the floor._

End Flashback.

Hawkeye placed Solis on the couch and she and Mustang left. After the two left, Ed stared at Solis' back. Al placed a blanket over her and sat on the floor next to the couch. After that conversation, Ed was afraid that she wasn't done with her story.

The next day, the trio acted like nothing happened last night, as they walked down towards the train station for Rush Valley. While they waited, Solis noticed a figure with black hair and sea green eyes. She watched the figure. The boy was about as tall as Havoc, though he looked no older than 16. He was wearing a simple black jacket, forest green colored ripped pants, and dark brown boots. Solis noticed that he was wearing gloves, he was clutching his chest (oddly), and that he would walk with a limp. She knew only one other person who walked like him.

"Oh! Brother the train for Rush Valley is ready!" Al said as he dragged Solis and Ed. As they sat in their booth, the boy Solis saw earlier was walking down the aisle. He sat in an empty booth across from Solis' and he gave Al an odd look. "Nice armor." He said. His voice was nothing like his appearance. It was calm as his appearance was more, er- bad boyish. His sea green eyes looked at Al, then at Ed, then Solis. Solis' face was getting hot for some reason. She looked at him with pink to red eyes. "May we help you?" Solis asked, a little irritated that the boy kept staring at her. The said boy blinked before giving her a smile. Solis' heart beat was really fast and hard. She blushed. "Oh sorry! It's just that you guys are an odd group." Then he added. "Nice eyes there, pink cheeks." He smirked, making Solis flustered. She was boiling because she didn't know what she was feeling. "Oh cut to the crap and tell us what you want." She spat out. The boy just laughed. "Sorry. I'm Parker Jones and you two must be the Elric brothers?" He said. Ed's eyes lit up. "Yup! I'm Edward and that's Alphonse." Ed pointed at Al, who waved. "Wow! May I sit with you guys? My brother loves you two and telling him I met you in person would make his day!" Parker said while his sea green eyes sparkled. His beautiful eyes reminded Solis of her younger brothers', Sam and Martin. Her heart ached.

"And who may you be? Or would you prefer Pink cheeks?" He teased. Solis huffed, her face flushed. "Solis would be fine, thank you." She said with sarcasm. He just laughed and talked to Ed and Al about his family at Rush Valley and other things. After about half an hour, Parker was in a coughing fit. Solis' eyes turned a bright orange. She knew just what was happening. Solis didn't bother to rip his shirt; she took her bandage off her hand and drew a transmutation circle with her blood on Parker's chest as his chest turned a bright red. Solis sat him up as he coughed blood. He smiled, blood trickling from his bottom lip.

"Thank you. How did you do that?" Parker asked as they resumed to their seats. Ed looked at Solis as her eyes turned grey for a minute, then to turquoise. "An old trick I used to do since my little brother, Sam, would have coughing fits like you. But why so many blood?" Parker gave a sheepish smile. "Hehe, I had blood filled in my lungs before, so I had them make me automail lungs. But every now and then I would have blood clot." Solis and Ed gaped at the new information. Solis eyes narrowed. "I practically saved your life right?" Solis asked. Parker nodded slowly. She grinned. "Then you wouldn't mind if we stayed at your place at Rush Valley? Only for a few days." Solis said. Ed gave her a questionable look. "I'm broke dude, so unless you will pay for your automail, food, AND an inn, you must be as rich as the Furer himself." Solis gave a triumphant smirk as Ed huffed in defeat. "Fine." He answered. After another hour, Solis fell asleep. Another nightmare, but more sickly sweeter.

"_Solis… why did you leave us?" Sam and Martin asked as they held Lily's little hands in theirs. Solis cried as she tried to run towards them, but they kept going back. "I'm sorry! Please, I never wanted to leave you guys!" She said. Toby appeared next to them, and so did mom. "You disrespected us and abandoned us, Solis. Why?" Solis' mom just looked at her with black and red eyes. Solis cried harder, clutching her chest. Solis closed her eyes and opened them again. There stood her father, but then a figure, then father. She cried as the man did things to her. She laid there. Alone. _

Solis woke up, finding Al shaking her. Parker and Ed looked at her odd. She looked at her reflection at the window. Her orange and red eyes were filled with fear and hatred. She just shrugged them off and boarded off the train.

She walked next to Al, Parker and Ed walking a bit behind. Suddenly, a small figure knocked Parker over. Parker laughed as he ruffled the crying boy's hair. Parker stood up as a boy who looked like a smaller Parker (exclude the red tips) cried. "You guys, this is Nate. Nate, this is Ed and Al Elric and Solis." Nate wiped his eyes and smiled at the trio. "Wow! It's the Elric brothers!" He fanned over the brothers while Solis smiled at the boy.

Nate looked at Solis. "Are you Edward's girlfriend?" Solis turned a bright red, while Ed had a pink blush. "Nah, only friends." Parker said. Al noticed his voice sounded a bit irritated. "So then she's your girlfriend, brother?" Both Solis and Parker blushed. "N-no! Now go inside and prepare the spare rooms for them!" He commanded Nate. Nate just wiggled his eyebrows at his brother before prancing inside. "What a pervert for a 10 year old." Parker shook his head. Ed nudged Solis rib, giving her a smug smile that reads 'you like him'. Solis punched his left arm, making him wince. Solis looked at Parker, Parker caught her stare and smiled at her. Solis blushed. "What? Falling for me yet, Pink cheeks?" Parker teased. Solis elbowed him in the rib. "Not in a million years." She said as she walked in the home, Parker and Ed laughed and followed her, Al right next to Ed.

'They would make a cute couple, Solis and Parker.' Al thought.

* * *

dont worry, im still writing my other fanfic, Old Tears New Friends. I hope you enjoyed and didn't mind the slight plot change. plz review! luv ya'll! 33


	4. Blushes and Illusions

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
same old, tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Solis walked in the home. She smiled at the scene. "Oh dear I didn't know you brought guests! You should have told me so I would make more stew." A woman who looked like she was in her early 30's frowned but her eyes showed amusement. "Who might you be?" She asked Solis and the Elric brothers. After we greeted Parker's mother, Solis helped her in the kitchen while Ed and Al were playing with Nate. "You are excellent at this, Solis! You would make a great wife!" She winked at someone behind me. I turned to see a blushing Parker. Solis blushed hard as Parker grinned, still flushed. "No thanks mom, Pink cheeks seems interested in Edward than me." He teased.

"What about me?" Ed asked. Parker and him mom just laughed as I chuckled. Ed was about to say something before someone knocked on the door. Nate answered it.

A girl with blond hair in a ponytail was at the door. She was wearing a black tube top and sweats. She had a wrench in her hand and an angry/happy/curious look (if that was possible.) "Parker! Where did you put the-"She stopped and stared at Ed and Al. Ed was blushing at her while Al rubbed the back of his head nervously. "W-Winry! Hello!" Al said before he and his brother took a blow in the head with the wrench. She huffed at them before smiling at me. "Hello! Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Solis." I said. She gasped. "Your eyes just changed color! That's so cool!" My eyes were a nice purple. "Thanks. How do you know Ed and Al?" I asked. Parker nodded. "They're my childhood friends." She answered. Parker grinned at me, I smiled back. "So, who do like more?" I teased Winry. She turned red. "N-none of them!" She stammered. Parker turned to Ed. "Do you like Winry, Ed?" Parker wiggled his eyebrows. "N-no! She's my mechanic and friend!" He said back, face pink. Parker and Solis just laughed.

After the introductions, the group settled at the dinner table. Solis helped Miss. Jones set the table up.

"Thank you dear!" She said. Solis sat in between Nate and Parker. While eating, Solis watched as Ed and Winry bickered like an old couple. Solis giggled to herself, unaware that Parker was watching her intently. "Solis, your eyes are beautiful! The colors are marvelous!" Miss. Jones fanned over her eyes. Solis sweat dropped at the lady. "Thank you, I got them from my mother." Solis had a sad smile. Her eyes changed into a dark blue.

Parker saw her change in mood and decided to change the subject. "So mother, when will father come home?" He asked. Solis gave him a silent thank you. The rest of dinner was nice. Al and Ed went to their rooms while Solis used Parker's older sister's room. Parker said that his sister was married, so she didn't live with them anymore.

Solis took a shower in another bathroom since Parker took the first one. As she finished, she cursed to herself on how she left her new clothes in her room. She tried to walk down the hallway with just a towel wrapped around her chest and lower area covered before someone came and saw her. She was turning a corner when she bumped into someone. She gripped her towel tighter so it didn't come off. She was under a blushing Parker. His hair was also damp and his chest was bare since he took a shower too. Solis was embarrassed at first, but then her eyes shown fear.

In Solis mind, Parker turned into **Him** and back. Solis was frozen as she whimpered. "Are you okay?" Parker asked. She just squeezed her eyes shut. "P-please don't hurt me. Please…" Solis pleaded quietly. Parker was really concerned now. He stood up and helped Solis.

He noticed how she had faded scars and old bruises, but he didn't ask. He walked Solis to her room. Before leaving, Solis spoke up. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not good with people." She pouted. Parker found her pout adorable '_What?! Adorable? What the heck?!' _Parker thought before grinning at Solis. "It's fine, Pink cheeks. Nice curves by the way." He winked at her. She punched him playfully and smiled. "Whatever." She mumbled before closing the door. Parker stood outside Solis' room.

Images of Solis flashed through his mind, making Parker blush like crazy. "Ah I'm turning into Nate..." He grumbled while walking to his room, unaware of the blond mechanic who saw the whole thing.

The next morning, as the 5 teenagers walked around Rush Valley, Solis was trying not to look Parker in the eye. She was so embarrassed at what she said last night, but she couldn't help it.

**He** hurt her in a way that even if her mother was back, she would never forget it.

"Hey Solis. Sorry about last night." Parker rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Solis blushed but shook her head. "It's fine." She said. Parker smiled before Al asked. "What happened last night?" Parker and Solis blushed." Parker made a move on Solis." Winry said while giving the two blushing teens a smirk. Ed stifled a laugh while Al stared at the two. "N-No! It was an accident!" Solis and Parker said at the same time. "I didn't mean to fall on her!" Parker said while Solis nodded. "Yeah! We both came out of the shower and bumped into each other!" Solis soaked in what she said. "I-I mean we came from different showers! Ugh!" Solis threw her hands in the air and tried to ignore Winry and Ed's laughs. "How do you know, Winry?" Parker asked. Winry smirked. "I was in the living room when you two had the moment. I didn't want to interrupt you love birds." She wigged her eyebrows while Solis groaned. "Ugh people and their eyebrow wiggling talents." Solis mumbled.

After the subject was dropped, Winry said she needed to go to work. We waved at her as she ran down the street. "Ed, don't we need to go to East Headquarters to see Mustang?" I asked. Ed groaned but nodded. "Yeah we should go." Al said. I looked at Parker and saw something on his shirt.

"Parker, why didn't you tell us?" I said. Parker froze and Ed gave him a quizzical look. I narrowed my eyes on pin on his shirt. Ed followed my gaze before gasping. "You're in the military?!" Ed and Al cried in unison. Parker smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm a sniper-in-training." He fidgeted under my gaze. "Who are you apprenticing for?" I asked. Maybe it would be Hawkeye. "A man named Jean Havoc. I start in 3 weeks." Parker said. Solis had an idea. "Why don't you come with us? We're heading to East HQ anyway, and Jean works there." I explained. Parker nodded. "Ok, well we should go then." Parker said with a smile. Solis' heart skipped a beat. She was in deep thought before Parker spoke up.

"Hey Pink cheeks? You thinking of me?" Parker teased as they walked to his home. Solis growled and tripped him. "Hell no!" She said with a very red face but grinning, her eyes shown purple with amusement. The 4 teens laughed as they arrived at Parker's place.

After packing, they all headed to the Train Station. While they sat around, Solis spotted a young boy crying, all alone. She walked to him and crouched to his eye level. The boy stopped crying. "Hello little one. Why are you crying?" Solis asked calm and sweetly. The boy looked at her and hugged her. "I-I can't find my mommy!" He wailed. Solis petted his head. "Why don't we look for her, okay?" Solis checked the clock: 3:47 PM. The train arrives at 6:20. "What's your name? Mine is Solis." She asked as the two walked around looking for the boy's mother. "My name's Darren." The boy said as he looked around the train station, his chocolate eyes filled with worry and fear. Solis asked the boys to help them, so they did. After an hour or so, the group walked towards the front desk.

A man wearing a suit was talking with the lady at the desk. When he turned and saw Darren, he gasped and ran towards us. The man engulfed Darren in a hug. "Oh Darren don't run away like that, please!" The man said. The man looked at me and the boys and smiled. "Thank you!" he said happily. I just smiled, but then frowned. "Darren said he was looking for his mother." The man's face dropped. "My wife died a month ago from cancer." The man said, his eyes glossy. Darren just shook his head. "Grandma said mommy is in heaven. We need to go to heaven daddy, so we can see her." Darren said. I felt so sad for the boy, but of course, I didn't feel pity. I was a selfish bitch.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I just walked away while Ed, Al, and Parker had to catch up. I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

Suddenly, a black hooded figure lunged at Solis. When Solis saw the person's face, she froze.

The person in the hoodie was Toby, her deceased older brother.


	5. Vivid Memories

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone_

Time froze. Solis looked right at Toby in the eye, as he lunged at her. Solis' tears finally spilled. Not from joy, but from fear; her brother was dead. She watched **Him **kill Toby.

Ed tackled Toby. Toby gave me a look of plead as Ed pinned him. I was fed up. I pushed Ed off him and grabbed Toby by the collar with one hand, punched him with the other.

"What the hell!? You're supposed to be dead!" I screamed at him. Toby just smiled at me; not his warm smile, but a malicious one. "My sister, don't you miss me?" He asked with fake innocence. I cursed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I cried. I let go of him and sunk to the floor. Parker knelt next to me while Ed pinned Toby again. "Who are you?" I asked Toby quietly. Toby just smiled at me.

"It's me Solis." Toby's voice was **His**. My eyes widened.

I ripped my bandage off and summoned my blood sword. I pointed it right at his neck.

"You killed my family you bastard." I said in a cold tone. Before being able to do anything, someone pushed me down. I looked up to see Toby running away. I pushed the person who tackled me.

"What the fuck!?" I screamed. I plopped my elbows on the floor and I pulled my hair in frustration. I was finally able to kill him.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot kill someone!" A military officer yelled at me. Behind him was a frightened Parker. He stared at my blood sword. Parker just stared at me wide-eyed before letting a weak grin appear. "Gotta admit, that was pretty hot." He said to Ed next to him. Ed just sighed.

I groaned. "Get off me!" I said to the officer. He blushed but got up. "Sorry Ma'am." I waved him off. "It's fine. But you do realize you let loose a murderer, right?" I asked him. The officer looked baffled before returning to his duties. Before leaving, he gave us a quick glance.

I turned to Ed and Parker and Al. "Well, our train will leave soon, I want chocolate!" I said childishly. Parker sighed, as I gestured him to give me cash. "Quit being childish, you don't need candy." Ed said, making me irritated. "Grr! I need my energy!" I pouted. Ed just groaned as I whined. Me and Ed started to bicker while Parker went somewhere, and Al watching us being idiots. I started to punch him and we went on a full on wrestling fight.

"Alright stop fighting!" Al yelled. "Stay out, Al!" Me and Ed yelled at the same time. I just huffed and crossed my arms, glaring at Ed. Ed did the same.

"Here you knuckle heads." Parker threw the chocolate at me and Ed. Parker offered some to Al, but Al politely said no. I ate the chocolate quickly. Parker was about to ask me something, when our train arrived.

"I sit next to Solis!" Both Parker and Ed said. Al just huffed. "What's wrong sitting next to me?" Al asked as he and I sat by the window. I just chuckled and played with my bandage. I felt the seat move and look up to see a grinning Parker. I look across to see Ed squeezed by his brother.

"How did you-"I stopped Parker. "I will explain when I feel like it, okay?" I told him, before leaning against the window. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I hate nightmares…

_Toby held mom's head by her hair. Her head was roughly chopped off her body, blood still oozing; her eyes were numb and cold, no life. I saw her body dumped next to my siblings, their bodies also lifeless. _

_Including the real Toby._

'_Toby' gave me a menacing smile. I just stood there as he said something, which I couldn't hear. I watch him as he threw my mom's head to the pile and start to lick his fingers which were coated with blood. I was crying by then asking him why he killed them and such, but all I get was wordless replies. I was angry by then, summoning my blood scythe. I was about to kill him when he morphed into someone._

_Parker._

_I stopped as he lunged at me, striking my chest with a knife._

_I asked him. "Why?" He replied, but I couldn't hear him…_

I woke up to see me on someone's back. I groaned and looked at who was carrying me: Parker. He noticed me in the corner of his eye, smirking. "Good, you're awake. Can you walk on your own? You're really heavy." I huffed and punched his arm. "Whatever." I mumbled as I hopped off his back. I look at Ed, who was watching me. "What?" I asked. Parker and Al looked at me too. "Your eyes. They're grey." Ed said. I just shrugged. "Nightmare, that's all." I said as we walked to HQ in silence. I dared not make eye contact with Parker after that nightmare until we arrived at HQ.

As we walked in, to go to Mustang's office, we bumped into Havoc. "Hey Havoc, this is your new apprentice!" I cheered as I place my hand on Parker's shoulder. Havoc grinned. "Hello Lad! You are pretty handsome, just don't flirt with Solis too much, Ed has his eye on her!" He said. I blushed and so did Parker and Ed. Al laughed. "Just kidding! Well, nice to meet you kiddo! See ya later Chief." Havoc waved us goodbye as he stopped by a blonde worker and flirted with her. We all sweat dropped. "Well, Parker and I will wait for you outside." Al said as he sat with Parker outside Mustang's office.

I put on my poker face while Ed just sighed. We both opened the doors to the office.

"Solis! Edward!" Armstrong tackled me and Ed in a hug. I see Mustang smirk at our torturous state. Armstrong was shirtless as he cried over a case about a girl named Nina. "Who's Nina?" I asked and regretted it. Ed's eyes were broken when he heard the name. "Never mind." I said quickly. As they talked about business stuff, I sat and looked out the huge bay window. I spotted Parker and Al play with two little boys. They were playing tag and running around. Al's laugh seemed to roar as he was trying to teach the kids alchemy. Parker was laughing so hard his face was red.

"Solis!" my head shot up and stared at Ed. Ed was fuming. "Were you calling me for a while?" I asked. Ed nodded furiously. He looked out the window and smiled. I looked around the room to see it empty "Where is Mustang and Armstrong?" I asked. "They left for a meeting, we should go. Al and Parker look like they're having too much fun." He and I grinned as we raced outside.

As we ran down the stairs (Ed WAY ahead of me), I passed by a man with a scar on his forehead. Ed didn't seem to notice him, as I gave him a quick glance. His eyes widened as I stare at him, still running. He just walked passed me as I ran towards Parker and Al, who were sitting on the floor. I panted. "Thanks for waiting, Ed." I glared at him. Ed and Al went to get a hotel room while Parker and I stayed.

My neck felt cold as my hair on the back of my head stood up. I turned to see the scarred-face man glaring at me. I felt very scared and… violated.

"L-let's go." I said as I gave Parker a forced smile. This weird man is such a pedophiles.

Suddenly my crop top felt so revealing, as I purposely pulled my shirt down, but failed. I felt fabric on my head. I look up to see Parker setting his jacket on my shoulders, glaring at the scarred man. I look at Parker's guns strapped on his back and boy was he intimidating… and hot. The scarred man left as Ed and Al came back. I put Parker's jacket on. It smelled like him like when he gave me a piggy back ride; His scent was warm. Ed gave me a smug look as Al seemed to be grinning (I don't know how... don't ask.) I just groaned. "Teenage boys and their hormones..." I muttered as we walked to our hotel inn.

As we arrived at our rooms, I quickly chose one. I went to the door and turned, Ed, Al and Parker gave me a look. "I get my own room, you perverts." I slammed the door at the blushing boys.

...AFTER I SHOWERED~

I finished taking a shower and wrapped my body in a towel and walked out the bathroom. As I entered my room, I was pinned down by someone on my bed. I stared at a familiar face in fear.

**He **muffled my mouth and said fake sweet things to my ear. I was crying by then. Then he did things that brought back such vivid memories. As I was losing consciousness, he grinned down at me, as he zipped his pants up. "Don't even think that you're not mine, because you always will be mine." He said.

I blacked out.

**(A/N: You think I'd stopped here? Nah! I'm not that cruel, people!)**

The next morning, I could hear the door trying to be broken down. I could hear Ed, Parker, and Al's voices. My whole body was too sore. I wasn't even fully healed the last time.

Finally the door knocked down. I struggled to cover my body with anything; I found Parker's jacket and wrapped myself. Things got blurry after, either I was in tears or I was just really dizzy and tired. Parker was so shocked while Ed didn't look at me. As Parker asked questions of what happened, I spilled everything, including father, my siblings, mother, human transmutation, and **Him. **

Parker soaked everything in, including Ed since I didn't tell him and Al about my sexual assaults. I have never seen Parker so mad before; yeah me and Ed like to tease him and he gets all mad, but he was just furious. He looked like he could (and would) kill **Him. **

I fell asleep crying in Parker's arms, Ed rubbing my back soothingly while Al was on the phone with Winry.

* * *

yeah... this is what happens when i watch odd movies and read very detailed fanfics. and sorry for the whole thing because i felt weird typing a rape scene... NOT! lol luv ya'll! 33

(im sorry if i offended anyone who have been sexually assaulted... in a way, i feel you.. 33)


End file.
